


Apologies

by ComicSums



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicSums/pseuds/ComicSums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an argument,Pearl tries make up with Amethyst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil one shot I made in school using my phone..this is my first Fanfic so enjoy!

Pearl strolled the halls of the Temple calling for Amethyst."Amethyst ",she muttered while sliding her hands on the surface of the walls,as she felt the smooth marble,Pearl knew she had to apologize for the "Incident" 4 hours ago.

-FlashBack-

"Amethyst! Why is the living room still full of piled up clothes? You we're supposed to clean this up half and hour ago",Pearl shouted in disappointment and frustration.

"Why are you always on my back?You can't control me! I'm not a servant of yours to yell at!",Amethyst snapped back.

it is not too long until they start a bickering fest,but in a turn of events it turned into something worse.

"How can I even leave you here for even a fraction of a day without anything being destroyed and messing up the Temple?",Pearl was starting to fume up.

"I can live by myself without anyone nagging at me all the time! I am so tired of YOU bossing me around like I'm some sort of a maid",Amethyst was about to step out of the room.

Pearl finally had enough,  
"Go back to Kindergarten then"

Amethyst couldn't believe what Pearl said.  
"What?"

"I said go back to Kindergarten,where you belong"

Amethyst was in tears  
"Fine,I'll go"

-Flashback end-

Pearl knows she messed up,even thinking about it makes her shiver with guilt. She turned to the Living Room and found Amethyst sitting on the couch,her head down like a sad puppy.  
-  
Amethyst sensed Pearl walking to her "Don't even come near me",she said while slowly backing away.

"I want to speak to you",  
The tall gem spoke with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"And what? Remind me that I'm a failure and that I can't do anything right,huh? Is that what you came for?"

"No,I wanted to apologize for the words I said previously,I never meant to hurt you I slipped up",  
Pearl spoke sincerely.

It was true,Pearl slipped up.

"As if I would believe that,I should have known you were like this",Amethyst started "I feel so dumb falling for you and every little antic you pulled" the short gem continued with tears forming in her eyes "Trusting you,comforting you and being with you just because I liked you  
And then...and then..",Amethyst started crying,tears falling like rain racing down a window. "and then you said something like that to me? Maybe,you're right maybe I should go back to the place where I was meant to be something I'm not"

"Amethyst I- I'm so sorry I slipped up,I messed things up..Garnet was right,I should have took matters to my own hands and not blame a specific place for the times where you done something wrong",Pearl explained "The truth is..I never met anyone like you,when Rose was unknowing of my affections for her you were there. Every time I felt shattered when I see Rose and Greg together..you were there...with me",Pearl continued "I was blind..I didn't see that after all these times,I should have been with you..."

Amethyst's crying has minimized to just small whimpers.

"Y-you really think that?"  
The purple gem muttered as she scooted closer to Pearl.

"Yes I do"  
Pearl spoke softly.


End file.
